


Price

by GreenPhoenix



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 23:57:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18418568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Quentin tries to please the Monster to keep Eliot safe, and winds up doing things he never wanted to do.





	Price

”Do you think the meatsack would mind if I touched you?” asks the Monster in Eliot’s voice.  
“No,” says Quentin. It looks like Eliot but it isn’t. It speaks in Eliot’s voice, but he is not in control.  
The Monster knows Quentin will do anything to keep Eliot’s body safe.  
“Don’t stop me if I touch you,” says the Monster and kisses Quentin fondly, experimentally.  
“He likes it,” says the cool voice as Quentin is kissed by the man he truly loves, and would do anything to keep. In a way.  
“Good,” Quentin says.  
The Monster undresses him slowly, and marvels at his pale body.  
“He likes you,” he says and begins to suck at Quentin’s still limp cock.  
Quentin thinks of Eliot and it hardens under the Monster’s touch.  
“It tastes funny,” chides the Monster but goes on until Quentin comes, a small offering to keep Eliot safe.  
“Do me,” says the Monster and Quentin carefully does, thinking of Eliot and making himself forget who’s driving his body.  
“He likes this,” says the monster. “He truly loves you.”  
Quentin feels that it’s true and so he does not weep. Not then anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this season ends better than this. It had better.


End file.
